


Survivors

by Insaengiareumdawoyo



Category: teen wolf - Fandom, tw - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Universe (Kind of), Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insaengiareumdawoyo/pseuds/Insaengiareumdawoyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles está cansado de oír la charlatanería del cretino de Theo. La irritación que le produce estar encerrado con él en el coche y las sensaciones negativas que ha ido acumulando a lo largo de los últimos meses terminan por no ser una muy buena mezcla, y Stiles tiene una diabólica idea. Sin embargo, esta idea se ve truncada por la inesperada reacción de Theo, y las cosas no terminan como esperaban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivors

**Survivors**

 

–Aunque no confíes en mí, y aunque yo no te guste...–pronunció Theo, y a Stiles le pareció por un segundo brevísimo que sus cuerdas vocales vacilaban y que su voz se iba a partir, como si alguna emoción que ambos desconocían se le hubiese agarrado a la garganta y le hiciese difícil hablar– aún así voy a cuidar de ti.

_¿Cuidar de él?_

Tenía gracia.

_Tenía muchísima gracia, de hecho._

Stiles se rió y clavo las manos en el volante. Un hormigueo alienígena se había apoderado de sus extremidades desde hacía unos días y no le abandonaba. Era una ansiedad compleja; la misma ansiedad familiar que le había acompañado desde pequeño y que había empeorado con la muerte de Claudia pero también una ansiedad nueva, una ansiedad más pesada, más desgarradora, más negra. Cada fibra de cada uno de sus músculos parecía preparada para accionarse como un resorte ante el más insignificante estímulo y su paciencia había menguado hasta mantenerse en un límite infrahumano. El sonido repetitivo de las voces de los transeúntes, o de sus compañeros de instituto, o de los profesores le irritaba hasta el extremo de querer gritar y salir corriendo.

Donovan estaba muerto.

_Él lo había matado._

Y al infierno si no lo prefería muerto. Porque la ansiedad negra que lo consumía –la imagen perpetua del rostro inerte de Donovan sobre sus párpados al cerrar los ojos, el sonido afilado de la barra metálica cortando el aire y desgarrando la piel en el pecho del hijo de los Donati, el silencio opaco de sus ojos, todo– no era ni la mitad de poderosa que el terror desgarrador que se agarraba a su pecho y estrujaba su corazón al pensar que su padre podría estar muerto. Sólo estaban ellos dos, y no podía perderlo también a él.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y los clavó sobre aquél chico que se empeñaba en restarle importancia a la muerte del de los Donati y que ahora además quería _cuidar de él_. Los clavó con la fijeza de un ave de rapiña y con la frialdad de una noche de invierno y después dejó escapar otra carcajada, porque estaba seguro de que Theo Raeken tenía que estar mintiendo; tenía que estar tomándole el pelo. Debía creer que era estúpido, desde luego.

–¿Stiles? –inquirió Theo. Estaba mirandolo fijamente, pero al notar la mirada adusta de Stiles aquellos endemoniados ojos azules se apartaron de los ojos inquisidores de Stiles como pequeños ratones que huyen y que se revuelven. Se apartaron, sí, y fueron a parar al vaquero negro de sus propios pantalones, sobre los que su mano derecha imprimía círculos rítmicos. Stiles lo recorrió centímetro a centímetro con aquél brillo hostil aún dominando su mirada; lo estudió, lo analizó detenidamente. Conocía ese tipo de gesto repetitivo demasiado bien.

_Ansiedad._

¿Theo Raeken tenía miedo de él?

¿O tan sólo estaba nervioso?

–Vaya. A _Teíto_ se le han acabado las sonrisitas –dijo.

Stiles no había apartado la mirada de él, y observó cómo el otro hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por levantar la mirada, alinearla con la de Stiles y esbozar aquella característica sonrisa de perrito perdido bajo la lluvia.

–Sólo quiero que confíes en mí –dijo. Y al decirlo parecía la maldita madre Teresa de Calcuta en sudadera de Atticus y con abdominales. Stiles lo odiaba; lo odiaba por completo. Un cosquilleo nació en la punta de sus dedos y le recorrió las manos y los brazos. Quería destrozar esa estúpida sonrisa. Quería golpearle en la maldita cara con el puño en un círculo infinito de puñetazos y gritos. Maldito Theo Raeken y su maldita sonrisa.

Una sonrisa ladina de gato callejero que maúlla.

 _Mierda_.

Stiles no contestó. Tal vez no sabía muy bien qué decir, tal vez se había olvidado por completo de la realidad y se había perdido vagando por la incertidumbre y el rechazo que aquellas facciones perfectas le provocaban. Solo se mantenía en silencio, los ojos clavados como agujas en las dos motas azules de vida que le miraban con fingida inocencia. En sus ojos, en su mirada adusta, se almacenaba el dolor y la desesperación que había arrastrado desde hacía unos meses atrás, desde que todo en su vida se había descontrolado definitivamente. Dolor y desesperación convertidos en ira y apuntados, a través de las dos mirillas impertinentes de sus pupilas, hacia la sonrisa tímida de aquél cretino de Theo Raeken.

Theo volvió a apartar sus ojos y los dejó posar sobre sus el dorso de sus manos, y sobre el jugueteo nervioso de sus dedos que se entrelazaban aleatoria y arbitrariamente unos con otros.

_Ansiedad._

A Stiles le recordó a una lagartija que se desliza por el techo en busca de ayuda.

_¿Theo Raeken tenía miedo de él o sólo estaba nervioso?_

Unas garras invisibles apretaron el centro de su estómago y tiraron de él con una intensidad cruel. Frente a sus ojos, y por sólo unos segundos, un cabello largo y negro y una piel blanquecina; demasiado blanca desde la enfermedad. Una voz de mujer que le producía temor y comfort al mismo tiempo, y que ya nunca sabía cómo interpretar. Y el dolor frío de las uñas en su rostro, en su cuello, en sus brazos. Ella también le tenía miedo. Decía que él quería matarlo. Y quién sabe si en realidad había sido su culpa.

Estaban allí solos, y ella había muerto.

–¿Quieres que confíe en ti? –comentó, aún con un tono áspero. El cosquilleo había vuelto a sus dedos y ahora le recorría el cuello y la nuca, subiendo hasta su cabeza. Odiaba aquella sensación, el temor en el rostro de otra persona al mirarle. Lo había visto en su madre, en su padre aquella noche que había vuelto a la habitación y los había encontrado a los dos; lo había visto en Scott cuando el nogitsune se había apoderado de él y lo había empalado en la clínica.

Theo lo miró sorprendido y esbozó otra de sus sonrisas fingidas.

–Eso es lo que he estado intentado.

Stiles se giró hacia él y sonrió secamente.

–Muy bien. Entonces, si quieres que confíe en ti, haz exactamente lo que yo te diga.

Theo sonrió divertido.

–¿Lo que tu me digas?

–Exacto. Sea lo que sea. Sin vacilación y sin preguntas.

Los ojos de Theo parecían más despiertos de lo normal, y Stiles pensó que parecía un perro a punto de recibir un frisbee o un hueso. Parecía completamente desconcertado por el comportamiento de Stiles y eso le gustaba. Significaba que él tenía el control de la situación; significaba que, si presionaba las teclas adecuadas, podría llegar a ver al verdadero Theo detrás de aquella carcasa humana. Y bullía por dentro; era un hervidero de ansiedad, terror y rabia. Porque era un asesino, porque iba a perder a Scott, porque Theo tramaba algo y no iban a descubrirlo a tiempo, como de costumbre.

Porque nadie quería escuchar.

–Claro; haré lo que sea si crees que eso puede ayudar –contestó–.

-Siempre tan servicial -replicó Stiles venenosamente. Después apretó un botón y desbloqueó la puerta del copiloto.

–Sal del coche –sentenció.

Esperaba que Theo le mirase con sorpresa y le preguntase si es que pensaba dejarle allí tirado. Esperaba que el cretino de Theo Raeken le pidiese explicaciones o se quedase pasmado durante un rato, preguntándose si Stiles pensaba simplemente deshacerse de él de aquella manera. Esperaba, aunque fuera, un “no tengo dinero para el autobús”. Pero Theo no dijo nada. El aturdimiento duró en sus ojos una milésima de segundo, y antes de que el eco de la última de las sílabas pronunciadas por Stiles se apagara, ya había salido del coche.

Stiles sintió una mezcla de confusión y adrenalina. Triunfo. Poder.

Bajó del coche detrás de Theo y se lo encontró apoyado en la carrocería con las manos en los bolsillos, regalándole una sonrisa.

Una de sus e _stúpidas sonrisas._

–Aparta–ordenó, y Theo se quitó de inmediato de su camino, sin mediar palabra.

Stiles abrió la puerta trasera, se giró hacia él y ordenó de nuevo:

–Acércate.

Theo obedeció al instante, como si las cuerdas vocales de Stiles fuesen cuerdas de títere. Stiles tragó saliva y se llevó una mano al pecho. Su respiración se le había acelerado y su corazón había incrementado discretamente la frecuencia de sus latidos, como si quisiese acelerarse sin desbocarse por completo.

Ira, desesperación, poder.

_Scott, Claudia, Donovan._

_Su padre._

Stiles agarró a Theo por los hombros con una fuerza que no recordaba tener y lo lanzó contra el asiento trasero. Escuchó el sonido hueco de la cabeza del otro golpear contra el techo de la puerta pero no le hizo el más mínimo caso. Se lanzó encima de él y lo asió con su mano derecha el cuello de la sudadera. Theo aún tenía una mueca de dolor en la cara y se llevaba una de las manos a la cabeza.

–Esto es lo que quiero que hagas –escupió Stiles.

Theo contestó con una tranquilidad que le puso de los nervios.

–Lo que sea. Sólo dímelo.

Stiles lo miró fijamente primero. ¿Iba a hacerlo? Scott, Claudia, Donovan. Volvió a sentir el calor en los puños.

Esbozando una sonrisa hostil anunció:

–Nada.

–¿Qué? –inquirió Theo, confuso.

–Eso es lo que quiero que hagas: exactamente nada.

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, el rostro de Theo Raeken mostró una emoción sincera: completo y absoluto aturdimiento. Stiles se sonrió, pensando lo caro que le iba a costar al hombre lobo aquél paripé que se había montado para ganarse su confianza.

–De acuerdo –contestó Theo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces Stiles alzó el puño y descargó aquél fuego que sentía sobre la mejilla del otro. El impacto de sus nudillos contra los pómulos fue incluso doloroso, pero el dolor era mitigado por el sonido de sorpresa que se escapó de la garganta de Theo y por el brillo acuoso de sus ojos al recibir el impacto. Stiles esperó el contraataque, esperó el quejido y el grito y los reproches. Esperó alguna especie de reacción. Pero Theo ni siquiera se llevó una mano a la mejilla en la que le había golpeado. Permaneció en la misma posición en la que el puñetazo le había dejado, mirándole y haciendo exactamente lo que él le había pedido: nada.

–¿Ya está? –se sentía indignado. Molesto, casi–. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Raeken?

Theo lo miró fijamente, pero no de forma amenazante. Tenía una mirada limpia y desconcertada como la de un niño, y por primera vez en las últimas semanas a Stiles le pareció ver al chico con el que él y Scott jugaban en cuarto grado. No le sonreía sibilinamente, solo fijaba su mirada perdida en él. Sus cejas parecían haberse quedado fruncidas, como congeladas de aquella manera por un hechizo, y las facciones de su rostro expresaban dolor, pero Stiles no estaba seguro de hasta que punto el dolor era únicamente físico. Una película acuosa cubría también los ojos de Theo, y aunque Stiles sabía que era por los golpes, sintió un pinchazo en el estómago al pensar que existiese una mínima posibilidad de que Theo Raeken, Theo Cretino Raeken, estuviese a punto de llorar.

–Te dije que haría lo que me pidieras. Sin preguntas –se defendió el otro.

 _Ugh_.

_Sólo cállate._

Alzó el puño de nuevo y dejó caer otro puñetazo sobre la misma mejilla, y luego otro. Aquella ansiedad negra que recorría su piel y sus músculos parecía escapar y liberarse con cada golpe y con cada quejido que Theo ahogaba en la garganta. Stiles vio de nuevo la imagen de Donovan en la biblioteca; sus ojos negros perdiendo el último brillo de inteligencia humana que le quedaba, su vida escapándose en un último e inaudible suspiro emitido desde sus entrañas. El sonido de la fricción entre el metal y la carne. Probablemente no hubiera podido salvarlo de cualquier manera, pero de haber podido ¿lo habría hecho?

Sabía que no.

Otro _puñetazo_.

Una mujer morena gritando. El frío de las uñas de ellas y el calor de su sangre sobre su propia piel. ¿Era posible que, de alguna forma, él la hubiera matado? Los ojos de su padre aquella primera vez que la había visto muerta a su lado revelaban algo. Revelaban una duda que se había proyectado sobre él durante todos aquellos años.

¿Era posible que, de alguna forma, él la hubiera matado?

Scott

Allison.

_Otro puñetazo._

Algo había muerto dentro de Scott con la partida de Allison. Algo había muerto entre los dos; como un hilo que se había partido en un baile mudo y que ambos evitaban mencionar. Un hilo perdido.

_Otro puñetazo._

Una sensación húmeda se hizo con sus nudillos y resbaló por sus dedos. Las paredes y los asientos de su coche volvieron a ser los protagonistas de su realidad, y sobre ellos Theo Raeken permanecía inmóvil, únicamente estrujando aquella estúpida cara perfecta en una mueca de dolor. Se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba sangrando; un hilo granate se escapaba de su labio inferior y un río de su nariz. Los nudillos de Stiles estaban también empapados. Sus manos ensangrentadas, de nuevo.

Y se dio cuenta también de que estaba llorando. No sabía cuándo había empezado, pero ahora una sensación húmeda le empapaba los ojos y le acaricia las mejillas. Y no podía permitirlo, no podía permitir que Theo Raeken le viese así.

Propinó otro puñetazo. Escuchó un crujido, probablemente proveniente de la nariz, y sintió el calor reconfortante de la sangre en sus puños. Entonces unas huellas dactilares se posaron sobre su muñeca. A esas huellas dactilares las siguieron unos dedos y después el calor humano de la palma de una mano. El contacto inesperado le produjo un escalofrío y sintió una corriente eléctrica bailar sobre su piel e introducirse sobre sus poros. Los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron, su espalda se convirtió en un bloque incómodo e inamovible de piel, músculo y hueso.

–¿No te dije que no hicieras nada? –replicó. Su voz sonaba quebrada y podía sentir el sabor salado de sus propias lágrimas.

Theo le miró con una inocencia diferente, casi _humana_.

–¿Confías ahora en mí?

Stiles sintió la ira volver a su puño y se lanzó de nuevo a por Theo, pero este no soltó su muñeca. Stiles forcejeó para liberarla y trató de clavar su mirada en los ojos de su viejo amigo de cuarto grado con la ferocidad con la que lo había hecho hacía unos instantes, pero había algo roto en su interior; había un agujero que no podía alcanzar a medir y que le había dejado exhausto. Un agujero de sonrisas, de tardes de estudio, de películas, de videojuegos, de anécdotas y de tardes en el bosque. Un agujero de todo lo que el nogitsune...de todo lo qué él se había llevado para siempre. A Allison. A Scott. A su padre. A su madre. A Donovan. El rostro descompuesto de Lydia, gritando aquél nombre. La mirada opaca de Scott.

Sintió que su cuerpo perdía el equilibrio y cayó hacia delante, empujado por la presión gentil de los dedos de Theo sobre su muñeca. No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar, y si lo hubiera tenido no hubiese sacado nada en claro. No sabía si estaba deprimido, desesperado o enfadado. No sabía qué sentir sobre la muerte de Donovan. O pero aún: no sabía qué sentir sobre lo que sentía por la muerte de Donovan. No sabía qué sentir respecto a Scott, o a Malia, o a Allison. Respecto a su madre, a su padre, a Lydia. Todo lo que sentía era un terror abrumador; un terror infinito y constante que exhalaba e inhalaba con cada respiración, y que había formado parte de su vida desde hacía unos años. El terror a no saber qué pasaría después, el terror a no saber a cuál de sus amigos perdería esta vez, el terror a quedarse solo. El terror a no saber de qué era capaz en realidad.

Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que odiaba profundamente a Theo Raeken. Esa era probablemente la única realidad certera a la que podía agarrarse en ese instante.

Y entonces Theo lo había besado. Había imprimido el estampado irregular de sus labios sobre los suyos propios con una necesidad desconcertante y después había jugado con los labios de Stiles entre los suyos con una naturalidad y una soltura criminales. Los labios de Stiles estaban húmedos por las lágrimas; los de Theo, por la sangre.

Stiles lo había agarrado del cuello de la sudadera con la mano libre y luchaba contra el beso con una rabia animal.

Mierda.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Era agradable.

_Reconfortante._

Theo soltó su muñeca y llevó sus estúpidas manos hasta el rostro de Stiles, y con movimientos tan lentos y tan dedicados que parecían no tener origen ni final apartó una a una las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Por alguna razón, el tono cariñoso del gesto sólo le hizo llorar más. Sintió una necesidad terrible de dejarse abrazar y mecer por unos brazos, y de oír de una voz tranquila y grave las palabras “todo irá bien”.

Pero no ahí, no así: no con Theo Raeken.

Stiles colocó sus manos en el pecho de Theo y empujó con brusquedad. Antes de que el chico tuviese tiempo siquiera de caer hacia atrás en el asiento la mano de Stiles ya cruzaba su cara en una bofetada sonora y dejaba un color rojizo en su ya lastimada mejilla. Theo, lejos de mostrarse desconcertado, le sonreía ampliamente y aquello sólo anadió más tensión a sus nervios.

No podía caer. No; _ni hablar_.

Él sabía que había algo raro en Theo.

–No te he ordenado que hicieras eso –espetó–. Creo recordar, de hecho, que te dije que no hicieras nada.

Theo asintió en silencio, tratando de escrutar las intenciones de Stiles.

–¿Crees que te vas a salir con la tuya, Raeken? ¿En serio? Crees que soy un adolescente hormonado y que vamos a darnos un revolcón y que voy a confiar en ti solo porque algunos de mis fluidos están en ti y algunos de tus fluidos están en mi y pasé un buen rato en la parte de atrás del coche y me hiciste llegar al orgasmo?

Theo dejó escapar una carcajada, pero por alguna razón le pareció una carcajada amable y eso le pilló con la guardia baja.

–Stiles–dijo una vez la carcajada se había extinguido en su garganta. Por alguna razón el tono de su voz le provocó un escalofrío en la nuca–. No eres un asesino –apuntó, y añadió–. Eres un superviviente.

_Un superviviente._

Stiles sabía que no era un héroe.

Pero, _¿un superviviente?_

Un dolor horrible se apoderó de su la garganta y creyó ir a romper a llorar de nuevo, pero en lugar de eso agarró a Theo del cuello con una mano y se fundió con él en un beso.

 

 

 


End file.
